Weekend Events
Each weekend, players will receive their own special event where a certain item and/or activity gets boosted. There are 3 different tiers of rewards to be collected. The first one is , the next one is , and the last one is either a Hybrid Dragon, an Epic Dragon, or an enchanted variant of a hybrid or Epic. The and rewards will vary on the player's level, as well as the requirements to obtain the reward. Double Food Weekend Usually the first event the player will participate in, and comes after the Halved Breeding Weekend event. Doubles the amount of obtained from farm plots. Does not double the obtained from any other activity (e.g. Reward Wheels and daily rewards). Players will need to feed dragons a certain amount of food to obtain rewards. This works with food obtained before the event, and food not obtained from plots. Stocking up on food and not feeding them right away to the dragons is a great way to get the final reward for this event. Double DragonCash Weekend Comes after the Double Food Weekend event. Doubles the amount of 's obtained from habitats. Does not double the from any other activity (e.g. Reward Wheels, daily rewards, selling items, The Arcane Airship, filling up the bank and reward earning visitors in the park). Players will need to collect a certain amount of to obtain rewards. Allowing habitats (especially epics) to collect dragoncash days before the event is a great way to get a high head start as all of that money collected will double, and a better chance to receive the final reward. Arcane Airship Weekend Comes after the Double Dragoncash Weekend event. Doubles the amount of exp obtained from filling up the airship, and sending it off. Does not double the exp from any other activity (e.g. Reward Wheels, Daily Rewards, Placing Buildings and Enchanted Dragon rewards), but can be quadrupled by using an EXP booster. The best way to pass through this event is to have some gems in handy and to skip the airship returning time (only 8 gems max per speed up). The Silvia's Trading Post may be more useful to get the item parts of the airship covered. Consider gathering items that are less commonly advertised in the world shop soon before the event. Often, the airship will require you to feed a dragon to a certain level, but sometimes, it will require a dragon that you don't have. This can especially be frustrating if it requires a rare dragon you don't have. It is suggested to attempt breeding as many unique rare dragons as possible ahead of time. Sometimes, food is not a concern, but sometimes, the food costs can be ridiculously high, especially when trying to stock up for the Double Food Weekend. The first reward requires 3 Airships, the second reward requires 7 Airships, and the final reward requires 11 Airships to be sent. The maximum number of Airships achievable without speeding up their returning time is 9 sent airships, making it impossible to achieve the final reward without speeding up the airship at least 2 more times. This would cost 16 total that may be made up from the gems earned from sending off airships. Halved Breeding Weekend Comes after the Arcane Airship Weekend event. Halves all breeding times from the Breeding Cave and the Epic Breeding Island. Does not halve the incubation times of eggs. The easiest way to complete this event is breeding dragons with low breeding times. A suggested strategy is to grind Earth Dragons, due to their incubation and breeding times being the lowest 10 minutes. Their low time combined with the under five minute free speed up, allows players to breed one approximately every 6 minutes after factoring in hatching, selling, and selecting to breed the dragons again. Assuming you were trying to achieve the final reward would require you to breed dragons together either 100 or 150 dragons (depending on your level), it would take you approximately 1 hour and 30 minutes or 2 hours and 45 minutes to complete this event. If one dragon were to be done at a time, these times would be multiplied by 4. Rewards Chart Here is a table representing all of the reward amount that vary on the players level. The final reward will always be a random normal or enchanted Dragon. Notes *Prior to Game Update 1.8, the second reward was gems. *Prior to Game Update 1.8, it used to cost 5 gems to speed up a newly launched Arcane Airship. Trivia *Prior to December 5th 2016, Jungle Dragons were best option used to get passed the Halved Breeding Weekend event. Jungle Dragons had a 1 minute breeding and incubating time, 30 second breeding time for the event. A player could easily complete the event in under an hour and a half.